Finally a day for Aoba?
by Dapplemii
Summary: Aoba has gone back to his normal life. However he has to deal with his dangerous power, this voice... scrap. Just a little dmmd fan fic, post Ren route. Just so everyone knows there is no yaoi, but there are spoilers for the main game. Yes there is actual plot development in a dmmd fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to what sounded like a dog snoring. Looking over to my left, Ren was still fast asleep, and snoring. I didn't know Ren snored. The room wasn't completely lit up but it was light out. The clock on the night table read 7:14 AM. Oh good, plenty of time to get up nice and slowly to make it to work by 9. My legs descended to the floor as I got up. I stretched out my back and arms then dramatically flung open the curtains to the veranda. This proved to be a bad idea. The Sun's harsh light shone right into my eyes as I instinctively turned my back to it.

"Gah, that wasn't smart. Hey Ren are you gonna get up?" No reaction. I tried again a little louder,

"Ren get up!" This time he must've heard me, because his body started shuffling around on the other side of the bed. He grunted and eventually sat upright.

"Aoba," he said my name with a smile, "Good morning,"

"Good morning yourself," I answered as I walked back over to him and started to get dressed.

Ren didn't move out of bed though, "He must still be too asleep to move," I thought. I was about to put on my shirt when two things happened. One, my hair fell down onto my back and I felt how greasy it was, I needed a shower. Two, I felt a slight trickle in my butt... I needed a shower. I caught Ren's attention as he noticed me undressing again.

"I'm taking a quick shower," I said to answer his gaze.

It's finally feeling good to take a shower and wash my hair. After the *other me* returned to me the pain in my hair completely disappeared. I could have Koujcku cut it but for some reason I liked keeping it long. When I got out of the shower Ren was up and dressed finally.

"Oh hey you finally got up,"

"Yea took me a while though." Same old Ren, same bright, yellow eyes he had when he was a puppy, and the same smile.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I said to him.

"Coming," he returned as he followed me downstairs.

"What's for breakfast Grams?!" I called before I even got to the last step.

"Tamagoyaki!" She called back immediately. That was kind odd she doesn't normally answer me but I was too hungry to even think about that.

"Mm rolled omelets!" I said. We rushed into the kitchen and filled up our plates.

"Let's eat!"

The omelets were delicious! While eating I looked across the table at Ren eating his rolled omelet. He was amazing. He mastered the art of using chopsticks in less than 2 months, that took skill. He adjusted to this new world surprisingly easily, and I didn't really miss having an allmate. I was a lot happier with Ren in a human body.

"Are you alright Aoba?" Ren asked.

"Oh yea, sorry I just sort of spaced out."

Both Ren and Granny looked at my skeptically.

I raised my hands in defense, "heh, don't worry I'm fine, really," then I returned to eating my rolled omelet.

"Oh that reminds me, Ren have you found some work yet?"

"Yeah, I've found someone who needs workers for a moving service."

"That's good I'm glad!"

I finished up breakfast and deposited my plate into the sink. I grabbed my bag and Brain Nuts jacket.

"I'm going to work see you later,"

"Have a good day Aoba," Ren called back, just finishing his omelet.

"Lock the the door!"

"Heh, yes Granny."

The clock read 8:40, for once I was on time.

"Good morning Mr. Haga,"

"Ah good morning Aoba." He returned. I immediately sat down behind the computer and began doing filling work.

"Aoba we got a new shipment of allmate parts. I've done inventory could you please put it in the computer?"

"Sure."

He handed me the clipboard he used to take notes on each item. There were some old allmate parts and even some ones for newer models. While entering in the data into the computer I thought about Ren back when he was an allmate. Then again he was never really just an allmate. He was watching over me all this time, and I took him for granted.

Suddenly I heard the bell above the door chime.

"Welcome to Junk Shop-" Mr. Haga stopped mid sentence as the three brats ran into the store.

"Hi old man Aoba and Old man Haga!" Kyo chimed.

"Kids you really shouldn't be in here. Where are your parents?" Mr. Haga asked.

The kids didn't answer and instead began running around the store. Their screaming was extremely idiotic and started to give me a headache. Mr. Haga moved slowly around trying to calm down those obnoxious brats.

"Now kids please settle yourselves down. Ugh." It was no use. They even came up to me.

"Aoba aoba!" They called.

"What, what do you want?" I said, unamused by their stupid antics.

"What's in the boxes?!" Kio said as he began to rummage through some boxes at my feet.

"What's on that old computer old man Aoba?!" Mio said glaring over at it.

"Hey, hey stop that both of you!" I tried, neither child quit playing around.

"Huh? What's this weird file on your coil?!" Nao asked with wide eyes. The other two ran over and glanced over his shoulders.

"Looks like some stupid, old game." Mio sneered.

Game? Oh no did they find- "Hey be careful with that!" I said as I moved to get my coil back, but those little shits split up and regrouped together right behind me.

"Stop that you brats! Give me that!" I yelled.

"Oooh Aoba wants this file," Kio snickered, "Nao gimme! I wanna delete it!"

"No!" I thought. "That game, Silent Oath, was my last connection to my older brother Sei. His last effort to make me happy, his final present to me! I couldn't let them delete it!"

"NO!" I instinctively ran to them and attempted to punch Nao. I missed due to rage. I was panicking now.

"NoNoNoNo, stop it." I staggered, unable to move.

"Now now kids, it very rude to take other people's things, " Mr. Haga tried.

"Uh-oh Aoba and Mr. Haga are getting angry Nao," Mio warned.

"Well I'm gonna erase it then!" Nao's finger loomed over the glowing "delete" button.

My hands balled into fists and my body subconsciously shook with deep anger.

"Stop it..."

"Heheh do it Nao!" Tio cheered.

"STOP IT!" I shoutedI got their attention for a second but not much longer.

_"STOP IT!"_

Tio, Mio, Nao and even Mr. Haga stopped dead in their tracks. Each one looked at me with frozen faces as if awaiting orders. I'm sure that in the back of my mind I knew what I was doing, what I had caused. I almost couldn't control my anger. I wanted to do anything I could to stop them from deleting that file, even if it meant destroying them! But I pushed those thoughts aside and took advantage of the situation in front of me.

_"Give me back my coil."_

Nao walked over to my outstretched hand and put my coil in it. I immediately shut it off and heaved a sigh of relief. When I looked up, the three had strained and very confused looks on their faces.

_"You three, leave the store, now!"_

They staggered out of the shop as Mr. Haga and I watched. As soon as they were out the door, I checked the game file on my coil.

"Still there, good." I couldn't help but have a small smile. "Sei..." I didn't realize I had spoke out loud for that short time. `

"A-Aoba," Mr. Haga must have broke free from my short control.

"Tch" There was a light pound in my head. Not as heavy as it used to be before I met "The other me," but I did feel the effects using my power. No maybe I had been using it all day without knowing it. It didn't matter right now I was really glad I was able to use it now.

"Are you okay Aoba?" Mr. Haga came up to me and helped me up. Scrap, I used scrap on the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Calming down didn't take very long and I got back to working on the computer. Those kids and what just happened it definitely shook me up. Every once in a while Mr. Haga would look over at me with a questioning gaze. acted like I didn't see him but each time I felt him staring. However, just when I was getting over those events...  
"Aooooobaaaaa!" A high pitched voice cheered. The door swung open and the bell on the door chimed.  
"C-Clear? What are you doing here?" I asked. The white haired robot stood in the doorway with a wide grin stretched across his face. Jeez why did he always look so innocent.?  
"Huh," Clear suddenly had a somewhat confused look on his face, "I heard you voice Aoba. I came from my home as fast as I could!" he tilted his head to the side as he spoke. My voice, I know how fast he can move around the district, and his hearing, at least in his left ear, can hear my scrap voice even from as far as his house. So its true, I was using my voice's power.  
"Oh and I brought you lunch Aoba!" He left the door way and walked over to my desk and plopped a box wrapped in a white cloth on it.  
"Ooh whats in it?!" I asked hungrily. I untied quickly untied the knot on top to reveal the box.  
"I hope you like it!" Clear said still in his happy mood, and seriously getting happier. Inside the box were about a dozen fried doughnuts!  
"Heh, I don't think I can eat all these by myself Clear!"  
"We can all share them then. Mr. Haga would yuu like a fried doughnut?" Clear asked. Mr. Haga paused his his sweeping and walked over to the desk as well.  
"Sure," he said as he reached for a doughnut. Clear and I followed his gesture and took doughnuts.  
"Lets eat!" Clear of course ate the whole thing in one bite. Mr. Haga took a pretty big bite and I attempted to savor mine, even though there were plenty more in the box.

While eating, Clear's gaze suddenly shifted behind me, and he widened his bright pink eyes.  
"Aoba, You sell _those_ here?!" He exclaimed. He reached behind my shoulder and picked up a small box. "I want to purchase this ." He said cheerfully.  
"What is it you're buying Clear?" I asked. He quickly swiped the box, paid for it using his coil, and ran off in a matter of seconds.  
"I'll see you later Aoba!" he shouted.  
Since he lived alone and had no way of making money, my grandmother and I decided to provide him with an allowance. We gave him $100 a month for food and other needs. Whatever needs a robot can have.  
"Did he literally just pay for that with my own money?" I mumbled, "Wait, what did he even buy?" I wondered. I checked the computer for the object he purchased. A voice chip? It seemed like a part for an allmate. Why would he buy this?  
"Well that was odd," Mr. Haga commented in between doughnuts.  
"Yea," I responded, "What could he need a voice chip for? And why would he just run off like that?"

After finishing off the doughnuts I got back to work. At about seven PM, my work was done, and Mr. Haga let me go home. I tiredly walked back to the house. When I walked up the the door and jiggled the door knob, I didn't even think about the fact that it was unlocked. I simply pushed it open and walked in. Closing my eyes, I stretched my hands up and yawned.  
"Welcome home Aoba!"  
"Ahh, hey Ren," I answered mid-yawn, "Wait huh?!" When I opened my eyes, I realized it wasn't Ren's voice I heard or at least the voice didn't come from Ren. The voice belonged to, "Clear?!"  
"Yes, welcome home Aoba~" His cheery voice suddenly went away.  
It was definitely Ren's voice or something very close to it. I stared at Clear. How was he using that voice? He seemed embarrassed about it at least.  
"W-why do you have Ren's voice?!" I shouted at him, instantly regretting it. However, he didn't break down at all he just looked disappointed. Then his mood changed again.  
"Sorrrrry Aoba," it just sounded weird in that voice but I could hear Clear's voice under Ren's, "I wanted to impress you with a new, cool sounding voice. I didn't know it was for allmates or that it was Ren's voice, I swear." He pleaded with those kind pink eyes. That voice did not fit his innocent look.  
"How'd you even get the chip in?"  
"I just sort of followed the instructions and installed it in myself. Can you please get it out?

I couldn't believe it. Not only had Clear managed to buy the voice chip Ren had, but he installed it in himself, and now it was stuck.  
"How did u manage to get this stuck in here?!" I asked. It was awkward enough opening the panel on the back of his head. There was a lot of wiring in there that I didn't understand what it was for. The chip stuck out though. It was dark blue and pretty big for a voice chip.  
It seemed to be stuck on top of another chip, "That must be his real chip," I thought.

"Do you see it Aoba?" Clear asked. His voice made me feel very uncomfortable, it was just so unnatural for him to be talking so kindly and innocently in that deep voice.

"Yea I see it," I answered as I started to fiddle with it to try and get it off the old chip.

Before I began to pull hard on it he made another apology remark, "I'm really sorry about this and about taking Ren's voice."

"Clear I'm sorry but could you maybe keep quiet for a bit?" I asked shyly. I just couldn't stand to hear that voice from him anymore, it was too painful. He understood quickly for once and silently nodded his head. Trying to twist the chip out was obviously not working. The next thing to try would be just straight up pulling it upwards to get it out.

"Clear I'm going to try pulling it out. I don't know if it'll hurt or not, just wanted to give you a warning." He nodded again.

"Alright then." I clasped my fingers onto the chip and tried to pull gently first. Clear made a tiny grunt, but it didn't seem to hurt him too badly. I pulled on it a bit harder, still no results.

"I'm sorry about this Clear," I said quickly before yanking on the chip as hard as I could. I pulled and pulled when finally Clear had a reaction. Each time I yanked it he let out a louder sound of discomfort. He was trying so hard to respect my feelings, and keeping quiet with his voice like I asked. But finally the pain was too much for him.

"Gah! Aoba stop please!" He cried. Hearing that come from Ren's voice made me freeze. I took my hand off the chip and felt immense guilt in my throat rising up. It was that voice.

"Clear I'm!-" I tried to begin but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry Aoba I tried really hard not to make a sound but it hurt too bad. I guess it's not gonna come out?"

"No it's not coming out this way. It's really stuck to you. Also stop apologizing, you sound like another way too apologetic person I know," I replied. He understood again and nodded with a small smile. However, that smile quickly faded.

"But if you can't get it out am I stuck like this?" He said sadly. Hmm there had to be some way to get that chip out. It was causing him pain, and I did not want to see Clear in pain, it didn't suit his happy personality. To be honest with myself, it was causing me pain too. It's not that I didn't like Ren's voice, but hearing it come out of him just made me mad, and I didn't know why.

I stood up from the floor and paced behind him. If it won't come out from the outside, "Maybe I can get it out from the inside!"  
"Inside?" He questioned.

"Yea lets go upstairs though." I added. He was still confused about what I was hinting to. I guess I was confused too; I had been using my voice all day without knowing it. "Would I be able to control it now?" I wondered.

"Clear," I started, "Basically, if your voice is the problem, maybe my voice can solve that."


	3. Chapter 3

Clear stayed silent as he followed me around the house and up the the stairs. He was still embarrassed about the whole "incorrect voice chip." When I took a look at the compartment where the chip was stored, the "Ren" chip as I was calling it, was stuck to his real one. I didn't really realize how much I now missed his real voice. That innocent sounding voice filled with so much love, it was amazing to think that he was capable of doing so much especially since he did it for me.  
Halfway up the stairs I turned around to look at Clear. He still hung his head ashamed of his actions.  
"Hey it's alright Clear." I tried to comfort him, "I promise I'll get that chip out one way or another." He lifted his head a tiny bit so I continued with something I knew he wanted to hear. I chose my words carefully even thought they were so simple.  
"I am not mad at you Clear." I said trying to keep a straight face to show my sincerity. Yet I ended up cracking a chuckle and I patted his head.  
"Really how could I ever be mad at you?" I cheered. That caused him to lift up his head all the way and actually look at me. His bright pink eyes stared into mine and after a few seconds he closed them and smiled. He still wouldn't speak to me with Ren's voice but at least now he was happy.  
I turned back around and continued leading Clear up the stairs, into my bedroom.  
I told Clear to sit down on the bed and I sat next to him.  
"Aoba are you sure about this?" He finally spoke to me.  
"Well I can't think of any other way to get it out," I replied. Truth was, I was pretty scared. I did not want to harm Clear in any way. I was aware of the fact that when I used scrap especially in the past, I didn't have full control. In all the recent times with Koujaku, Noiz, Mink, and Clear I still didn't know exactly what I as doing. It was always a split second decision in a situation where I had no choice. There was only one thing all those situations has in common. I wanted to protect someone I cared about. This was Clear. I wanted nothing more than to help him. To get him used to living in the human world as a part of it. If scrap would help him then that's what I'd use.  
"After this is over I'll give him a good scolding," I thought. I wanted to hear him give an extravagant apology as he always does, in his own voice.  
I stared Clear dead in the eyes and focused on the sound of my voice. I thought about the individual sounds coming out of my mouth and how they would pierce Clear's mind, letting me in. I still spoke softly.  
_"I'm going inside of you, Clear"_  
I saw my vision slowly faded out and I fell forward into Clear's lap.  
I think Clear grabbed my shoulders to hold me up, "A-Aoba!"  
That's right, Clear gets scared when I go to sleep...

When my eyes once again opened I was in the familiar place of Clear's mind. It was yet another amazing about him. Even though he was a robot, created by Toue, having a place like this in his head proves it. He really is his own person with individual thoughts.  
"Heh, That's Clear for you," I spoke. I took a minute to close my eyes and listen to the soft comforting sounds in his mind. That precious song he held dear, The Jellyfish Song played at a quiet pianissimo, just loud enough for me to hear. The room I stood in, if one could even call it a room, seemed endless. There was no floor and no ceiling, only open space. It should have been the most peaceful place. Clear's singing was here, there was open sky, but something was off in this strange place.  
Then it came to me in a flash. This isn't reality. In the real world Clear is sitting on the bed watching me, while watching me in his head as well. His is miserable with a voice chip that doesn't suit him. Clear's head isn't like the other's. Actually parts of him show up here, like how I saw his Key Lock. It was his decision before, to destroy it in order to protect me. This time it would be different, I get rid of that chip for him.  
I finally moved my feet and walked through his endless mind space. The more I saw the less it looked like sky and turned into an ocean-like place. I could strain my eyes as much as I could be there was no end in sight, so I just kept walking, and the calming music kept playing. Every once in a while his vocals would stop and I'd just hear the instrumental. This music was my only sense of time, I had no idea how long I'd been inside his mind without seeing anything.  
Finally I stopped. Something was wrong here. The sound in the background was off now. It sounded, deeper somehow. It was now a mix of Clear's real voice twisted with Ren's.  
"I must be getting close to the chip," I thought. A few more steps and the sound got worse. The rhythm of the music got faster and more threatening. Almost like the false voice was trying to take over Clear. I looked up and there it was. A large, royal blue, square box. Periodically a large amount of sparks would fly out out of it, which disturbed the music even more. My head did not like the distorted sound, and my head began pounding.  
"Gah!" I covered my ears with the headphones which had been around my neck, then put my hands over them. It didn't work though.  
the sound of Clear's singing in Ren's voice penetrated my ears. I hurt my ears and head. The pounding wasn't as bad as it had always been. It was a light reminder that I was in pain, not the sharp stab it was before.  
Suddenly, there was one last loud pound and everything was silent. My eyes had been closed though. Wait. No I had blacked out for a few seconds.  
"Oh no." I looked frantically around, to see if I had done anything bad. However, nothing seemed wrong around me. I sighed in relief. The air around me still swayed but other than that there was no sound. No music playing, no singing.  
I suddenly jumped at the sound of static from behind me. The voice chip was still there. And I realized, I had no idea what to do about getting rid of it.  
"Clear... what do I do now?" I asked myself. "Did I come here for nothing?" I wanted to get rid of it, to break the chip off of his mind, but I didn't know how to control my power. "What if instead, I hurt him?! Like I did to Mizuki?!' Thoughts ran through my head and I started to panic. Had I failed scrap?!

"_No you haven't failed." _

That sound snapped me right out of my sadness. I shot my head straight up and looked for the owner of that voice, because I knew it was not Clear's or Ren's.

_" You won't fail here ever again, I won't let you." _

The voice was mine coming from my own head. It was... the other me. My Desire which took over me and did Rhyme in my lost past. The one who Ren and Sei introduced me to, and told me not to be afraid of. When I met him in scrap I realized that he really was me.  
"Sly, Blue?" I called out for an answer, "Tell me how to use scrap!" I shouted into the nothingness.  
"I have to help Clear. This is my chance!" I thought.

_"Clear is a friend you hold dear. Protecting him is important but what you want to do could work or end in disaster. Not even I could control this power." _

"You, We didn't know what would happen when scrap was used for the first time."

_"I was a terrible feeling I never want to see that happen again. Even though deep down I want to destroy."_

_"_I understand that, but I'm not afraid of my power or you anymore. Thats why I'm here, to use it to save Clear." I was definite in that statement, meaning every word I said. I continued, "Scrap can be used to help others too, haven't I proved that with my friends?"

"_And with Sei. We granted his final wish with scrap." _

"But each time I did it on instinct, used my voice. I don't think I was ever really in control with it."

_"Well it's not as simple as point and shoot. But for your purposes, its close."_

"Then tell me. What should I do?"I asked. I was finally getting close to an answer for helping Clear, but, "Can I really control my voice enough to not hurt Clear?" I thought to myself.

_"You can control it. You're Reason remember? Honestly you should know better than I do." _

"But you were there to protect me using scrap, and now I don't know what to do."

_"Sure I always meant to protect you," _His voice dropped into a somber tone. _"But all I've done is hurt you and your friends." _

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No you have helped me, and I don't blame you for anything. Its actually my fault. You just wanted to be accepted and I didn't let you in. That's why we never really learned how to work together. I'm so sorry for that. "

_"I can teach you what I know, but the rest is up to you to figure out." _

"Thats all I need, Sly." I heard a little laugh echo throughout the room and in my head, "What, all I did is call you by your name." I spoke cheerfully, with a chuckle of my own.

_"Is a bit weird for __**me**__ to have a name. I didn't separate from you like your Restraint or Ren as he's called, did. I'm just another part of Aoba, but I'm not actually Aoba. It's the cruelest feeling. I'm sure he felt it too. But when you finally let me in, I guess I finally stopped caring that I was just your Desire. For that short period of time when scrap gave me full control, I had a name. I think I really enjoyed that. However deep down, you were still there, I was still just Aoba." _

"You're wrong. It works the other way too. I'm just your Reason. We're meant to work together."

_"Is that what you've decided?" _He asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes, so please teach me. How do I use scrap for what _I_ want it to do?"


End file.
